


Record

by ocean_bakon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom! Bang Chan, M/M, Mommy Kink, Mommy! Lee Know, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Somewhat Voyeurism, Top! Lee Know, blowjob, mentions of other members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_bakon/pseuds/ocean_bakon
Summary: Recording Backgroung vocals has never been this hard and this easy at the same time
Relationships: Bang Chan/ Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Banginho - Relationship, Christopher Bang/Lee Minho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	Record

**Author's Note:**

> Good Luck

Living in an apartment with your crush wasn’t as hard as Minho thought it would be, let alone sharing a bedroom with him.

It’s not like Chan and Minho hadn’t shared a room since literally day one of knowing eachother, but as time went on and they both ‘matured’, Minho found it harder and harder to conceal the way he truly felt for the leader of the group. 

Minho has just gotten done with dance practice for the day, going back to the apartment to rest before he had to work on his vocals and other things. 

He later down on his stomach, pulling his phone from his back pocket as he scrolled through Twitter, seeing what their fan base was saying about their upcoming comeback.

Minho put his phone away and rolled to his back, his arm laying across his face. Chan was currently working on tracks for their album so he hadn’t seen the older all day. 

It made him sad.

This comeback season had messed with the groups schedule so much that they didn’t see each other as much as they used to. 

Minho was usually with Hyunjin and Felix for a pretty big portion of the day. It’s not like he doesn’t want to be around the members, he just wished he could be with Chan more.

The door to the room opened and Minho paid no mind to it. It was most likely a manager or staff member looking for something for another member. 

Minho then felt a dip in his bed and a soft yet giant hand on his calf. 

“Hey, Minho. You doing okay?” 

Minho would never get tired of hearing that voice. He pulled his arm from his face and sat up, his leg slipping out from the leaders grasp. 

“I’m fine, just resting a bit before I need to go record vocals.” Minho smiled and shook his head. “Speaking of which, I thought you were recording.” 

Chan chuckled softly. “I am, but I need some help with backing vocals and was wondering if you’d mind giving me a hand?” 

A light blush spread across Minho’s cheeks as he nodded, getting off of the bed. “I wouldn’t mind at all.” 

Chan smiled and led the younger to the recording studio, opening the door for him when they arrived. 

“Alright well, there was one part in this song where I thought you could do backing vocals because I think it would go well with the sounds in the back.” Chan said, pressing a button on his laptop as a song started to play throughout the studio. 

Minho listened, picking up the basic melody quickly, humming it softly. 

And then his body stiffened. The noises in the back...Minho had heard those before. 

So many times.

Those were the sounds of Chan jerking off, the breathy moans and soft whines were unmistakably Chan’s. 

One too many times, Minho had been close to sleep and heard the leader pull down his boxers, the sound the lotion bottle next to his bed made when it was pushed, and Chan hissing as the cold air met his dripping cock. 

It was soon followed by the exact breathy moans in the song, high pitched groans and whimpers, and a word that Minho always heard Chan say whenever he was close. 

“Minho? Were you listening?” Chan asked, leaning closer to the younger boy.

Minho jumped, the hairs on his arms rising. “Yeah, I was! I just kind of forgot a bit at the end.”

Chan nodded his head. “I already had Jeongin do the backing vocals for that so it doesn’t matter. So just tell me when you’re ready and we can start recording.” 

“Yeah, alright. I think I’m ready now.” And that’s when Minho felt the tightness in his pants. He scratched the back of his neck and squeezed his thighs together, looking at Chan. “I actually have to go to the bathroom really quick.” 

Minho turned around as fast as he could but before he could get anywhere, Chan took hold of his wrist.

“You recognize the background sounds, don’t you?” Chan whispered, looking up at Minho with soft, almost needy, eyes. 

“I...Um...” Minho said, his free hand doing the best it could to hide his growing erection.

Chan laughed softly to himself. “I thought you were asleep.” 

“I was close to it...” The younger whispered back. 

“I can help you...with your problem.” Chan said softly, tugging on Minho’s arm. “Please let me...” 

Minho gasped and stared back at Chan with wide eyes. “W...What? Chan...” 

Chan peered into Minho’s eyes and looked away. “Sorry...I shouldn’t have asked.” He let go of the younger’s wrist and turned back to his desk. “Please forget about this.” 

Minho reached out to Chan and took a deep breath before he rested his hand on the leaders shoulder. “It wasn’t a no.” 

Chan perked up instantly and looked at Minho. “Are you...are you serious?”

Minho nodded and ran his hands through Chan’s hair. “Of course. Now get on your knees and show mommy how talented you are with that mouth of yours.” 

Chan gasped at the name Minho had given himself. “You heard that too...” 

The younger responded with a nod, pointing to the ground. “Come on, it’ll be time for another member to record soon.” 

Chan nodded and got on the ground, pulling down Minho’s sweat pants, nuzzling his face against the younger’s covered length. 

Minho drew a sharp breath and gently pet Chan’s head. Chan looked up and pulled down Minho’s boxers, grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin of Minho’s cock. “Do you like it...mommy?” Chan asked breathily, licking into Minho’s slit. 

“Yes...God you’re doing so good for mommy.” Minho groaned, sitting back into one of Chan’s black chairs. 

The leader continued to kitten lick Minho’s cock, nuzzling it once more before he slid the younger’s length into his mouth. 

Minho bit the inside of his mouth, gripping onto Chan’s shoulder. “It’s so hot... you’re so good Chan, mommy’s good boy.” 

Chan took more into his mouth, loving the praise. He took it as far as he could, to the point where he was able to feel the younger’s cock pulsing at the back of his throat. 

Chan let out a whine around Minho’s length, sending shivers up his body. “I’m so close already. You’re magic, Channie baby.”

The leader continued to bob his head, his thoughts becoming fuzzier and fuzzier by the second.

“Gonna Cum...can you take it all, baby? All of mommy’s cum?” Minho asked, his legs shaking. 

Chan nodded and worked his hands around Minho’s cock, moving in unison with his mouth. 

Minho grabber Chan’s head and pushed it as far as he could into his cock, his hot cum filling Chan’s mouth nicely, only a few drops leaking from the side.

Chan swallowed and licked up the excess cum, kissing the inside of Minho’s thighs gently. “Mommy... did you like it?”

Minho held his arms out for Chan, the tall leader cuddling right into his lap. “Mommy loved it. Channies mouth works mommy so well.”

The leader kissed Minho’s cheek, a string of saliva and cum leaving a trail behind. Minho swiped it off of his cheek and pressed his thumb to Chan’s mouth.

Chan eagerly took Minho’s finger into his own mouth, sucking on it eagerly. Minho chuckled softly and caressed Chan’s face. “Gentle, Channie. You can have as much of mommy as you want later, okay? We have to do work now.” 

Chan whined as Minho pulled his thumb from his mouth. “Mommy...promise?” 

Minho nodded. “I promise.” 

“I’ll ask a manager to see if we can go get a hotel tonight. For now, let’s work on background vocals.” Minho said, pulling up his pants. 

They didn’t have to work on backing vocals at all. The mic had been recording the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a continuation of my Banginho fic titled “Boys” but I decided against it.


End file.
